


Super Mario Odyssey Alternate Ending

by Pokejedservo



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: (Note: There is some spoilers here for the ending of Super Mario Odyssey but then again this is an "alternate ending" so a degree of spoilers is kind of inevitable.)Here is my little attempt at an alternate ending for the highly renowned Nintendo Switch game "Super Mario Odyssey". I admit this also kind of contains my theory that Nintendo is probably going to use New Donk City as Mario & Luigi's place of origin as a kind of compromise between the "Plumbers from Brooklyn" origin from Nintendo of America and the "Babies in the Mushroom Kingdom" origin from Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island. But still here is my little attempt at an Alternate Ending for Super Mario Odyssey.





	Super Mario Odyssey Alternate Ending

SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY ALTERNATE ENDING

(After when the climactic battle ends on the Moon and after when Peach rejected both Bowser & Mario trying to give her flowers seemingly proposing to her but she rejects them both as she leaves the area, as we see Mario consoling Bowser after getting rejected by her.)

Bowser: I can’t believe she just rejected me and after all of my hard work too.

Mario: I know Bowser, I know but still you did just try to force her into marriage so you were kind of coming off a bit too strong to her, like you normally do.

Bowser: True…

(Meanwhile back at the Odyssey that Peach is on and is seemingly ready to go.)

Peach: Alright I think I left Mario alone long enough I think I will check to see what he is doing.

(Now back to where Mario & Bowser are.)

Bowser: But hey at least I have some comfort that Peach has probably dumped you.

Mario: What?

Bowser: Well Peach rejected you too so that means you two aren’t dating anymore right? I doubt she would take you back, right?

Mario: What are you talking about? Oh… heh heh… that old rumor… Trust me Big Guy, Peach and I, we are not dating.

Bowser: WHAT?! YOU & PEACH ARE NOT LOVERS?!

Mario: No, no of course not. Well you’re not the first one who believed in that rumor. Okay I admit I sometimes do wonder if Peach has a little crush on me since she lives to give me a little peck on the nose or the cheek every now & then but no my relationship is a bit more professional.

Bowser: Well are you at least single and lonely like me?

Mario: Actually no, you remember the Mayor of New Donk City Pauline? Well she has been my wife for several years now.

Bowser: THE MAYOR OF NEW DONK IS YOUR WIFE?!

Mario: Uh-huh we’ve been married for many years now not too long after I first saved her from that old big monkey many years in New Donk City back when I was a construction worker. 

Bowser: I see… So you keep things professional between you and Peach, what do you mean by that?

Mario: Well you see Luigi and I were originally plumbers from the Metro Kingdom who got into the Mushroom Kingdom by Warp Pipe and we got there while you were invading the Mushroom Kingdom. Some of the Toads found us as the old Toad there namely Toadsworth hired us to help them save their Princess from you. Toadsworth was able to give us a generous reward while the Toads told us how to beat you.

Bowser: Wait so you and Luigi have been stopping me from snatching Peach just for money?

Mario: Hey now it’s not “just” for money, Luigi and I get to go on adventures in various lands meet interesting new people and to do the right thing by stopping bad guys like you. Though yes the Mushroom Kingdom has paid Luigi and me plenty of money for all the times we saved Peach from you. I’m actually quite the wealthy fella there Bowser, though I have used my money to do things like start a toy company & even fund my wife Pauline’s campaign for Mayor. Over the years I have made plenty of money for Pauline and me through my frequent trips to kingdoms like the Mushroom Kingdom, we’ve even started a toy company together in New Donk a while ago. Though I still do sometimes save Pauline from that big monkey every now & then. 

Bowser: Let me guess do you get a bunch of money every time you save Pauline?

Mario: Eh no, but we do often have a little bit of fun later on that night though. Heh heh…

Bowser: Little bit of fun? What do you mean by that?

Mario: Oh uh… heh heh never mind. Though after this whole incident especially now that Pauline is Mayor I do wonder if I really should spend more back home in the Metro Kingdom. 

Bowser: Humph… All this time I thought you were my romantic rival for Peach but now I know that you two are just friends and… wait a minute…

(Bowser does this in a Phoenix Wright pose)

Bowser: OBJECTION!

Mario: Bowser what are you doing?

Bowser: I’ll tell you what, so Mario if you and Peach are “just good friends” then how come you tried to propose to her too? Hmm?

Mario: Oh… well that was a little quick thinking on my part. Peach is a sweet young lady but she can be a bit… impressionable. I remember that whole little incident at Isle Delfino when your boy Junior tried to trick us into thinking that Peach is his mother, Peach had to think about that for a while. I admit I still kind of find that a bit odd. So I gave her a flower to distract her and make sure to keep her mind off of you.

Bowser: Yeah well… I’m not sure if you’re telling the truth there, Mario!

Mario: Really Bowser? So you really want me to be your romantic rival for Peach that bad, hmm?

Bowser: AH I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I… Wait a minute… Hey Mario what if Peach actually said yes to that flower you gave her huh? How are you going to explain that?

Mario: Oh… I… uh… *gulp* I uh… I didn’t think that far… 

Bowser: Heh heh heh…

Mario: Anyways, I’ve known Pauline for a very long time even before I began my career as a Hero as before I became the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom I was a known local hero at the Metro Kingdom many years ago. And like I said before Peach is a sweet young lady but Pauline has a more mature and womanly sense of allure if you know what I mean. Besides I’ve been saving Peach from you ever since she was a young bambina so I’m kind of a bit too old for her, sort to speak. 

Bowser: Well that part is true…

Mario: Besides Peach is just having a little temper problem, I’m sure she has calmed down by now. So I’ll just get back to the ship and…

(Then the duo noticed that the Odyssey ship is taking off and it seems to be leaving… without them.)

Mario & Bowser: WHAT THE?!

Bowser: PE…PE…PE…PEACH IS LEAVING WITHOUT US?!

Mario: Oh Mamma Mia! Apparently Peach was more upset than I thought… *sigh* some days I just don’t understand what goes on in that silly girl’s head. Oh well I guess I could just call Pauline and ask her to hire someone to come pick me up.

(Then Bowser had a devious smile on his face.)

Bowser: You know Mario, I never knew that you & Pauline are married, does Peach know? In fact what are the odds that Peach may’ve overheard everything you just told me?

(Then Mario’s face gapes in shock.)

Mario: MAMMA MIA! Oh I got to warn Pauline; oh I hope I’m not fired for this…

Bowser (thinking): Excellent! Now I’ll just get Mario to come back with me while I get my minions to come pick me up!

(Then Bowser looks slightly confused.)

Bowser (thinking): Wait why would Mario want to come back with me? Oh I know! I’ll tell him that I would help him get back to his lady a lot sooner and after I drop him off at New Donk City and then I’ll make a beeline to Mushroom Kingdom to snatch Peach while Mario is too preoccupied. YES! THIS PLAN IS PERFECT! This is so going to work, why I…

(Then Bowser notices that Mario is missing.)

Bowser: Mario?

(Mario is running at the Odyssey Ship trying to catch up.)

Mario: Peach! PEACH! Wait up! 

Bowser: Hey Mario get back here!

END


End file.
